Sleeping Cinderella
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Oke, yang jadi pangerannya Uchiha Sasuke-tek basi. Puterinya si manis jembatan ancol Haruno Sakura-kura ninja. Deal?


Di suatu siang yang syahdu, terdapatlah seorang pria berambut perak nan mencuat menantang hukum Newton, yang tengah duduk berkecimpung dalam bilik kerjanya. Tangannya sibuk memilah lembaran demi lembaran yang berada di atas meja. Formulir angket kelas tiga. Para siswa yang akan segera ujian dalam beberapa bulan ke depan memang telah diberikan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai rencana mereka setelah lulus nanti. Salah satunya ialah tentang cita-cita. Dan sebagai guru yang bertanggung jawab, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengecek semua jawaban anak muridnya yang tercinta.

Ia meraih angket pertama dengan bibir melengkung ke atas, tak sabar mengetahui keinginan terbesar mereka. Mulai dibacanya satu persatu kertas bertulis tersebut.

 **Shimura Sai. Cita-cita : Kuliah di Amerika biar bisa jadi pelukis terkenal seperti Alexander Graham Bell.**

Kakashi mengernyit bingung. Ini anak mabok janda atau lagi hirup ganja? Sejak kapan Graham Bell jadi pelukis terkenal. Begini nih kalau kelamaan tinggal di gua. Tokoh-tokoh dunia saja tak kenal. Graham Bell kan penemu... apa, ya? Odong-odong? Ah, bodo amat.

Tangannya kemudian beralih ke kertas selanjutnya. Masih menyimpan harapan bahwa muridnya yang lain tak akan sesomplak Sai.

 **Tenten. Cita-cita : Punya pabrik senjata di luar negeri.**

Mulia sekali cita-citamu, Nak. Ini dia bibit-bibit calon teroris masa depan. Harus direhabilitasi secepatnya.

 **Aburame Shino. Cita-cita : Punya seribu tindik di seluruh tubuh seperti Pein-** _ **senpai.**_

Embusan napas panjang meluncur dari mulutnya. Tidak sekalian itu otak ditindik juga? Siapa tahu langsung waras. Susah-susah disekolahin, cuma main anting-anting. Kasian Shino... Salah gaul. Gaulnya sama Pein pula. Rusak sudah satu penerus bangsa.

 **Inuzuka Kiba. Cita-cita : Duh. Pertanyaannya susah.** _ **Pass**_ **!**

Kakashi cengo. Dikata lagi ikut kuis? Pakai _pass_ segala. Sekalian pakai _fifty-fifty_ sana!

 **Akimichi Chouji. Cita-cita : Duh. Pertanyaannya susah.** _ **Pass**_ **!**

Ketahuan sudah siapa dua oknum tukang nyontek yang ada di kelas 12-A. Tunggu bagian kalian.

 **Hyuuga Hinata. Cita-cita : Terserah Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **saja *emot tersipu malu**

Kakashi cuma bisa ngomong 'Hah?' dalam hati. Sumpah, gak ngerti sama sekali.

 **Yamanaka Ino. Cita-cita : Model Victoria Secret atau majalah Playboy.**

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal tak gatal tapi ingin digaruk. Ketombenya saja _shock_ karena membaca angket milik Yamanaka. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. _Speechless_. Tapi penasaran juga sih. Kira-kira bagaimana jika gadis galak itu jadi model—aih, kok dia jadi cabul. NYAHAHAHA. _Inner_ -nya ketawa setan dalam hati.

 **Nara Shikamaru. Cita-cita :** _ **Mendokuseiy. Akyuu hanyyah inghin dichintaiy celamahnyaaah.**_

Urat mata Kakashi seketika hampir putus. Bahasa alien darimana yang Shikamaru pakai? Apa mungkin karena terlalu jenius, tulisannya jadi seperti sandi rumput begini? Wow. _Amazing_. Alay sama pintar ternyata beda tipis.

 **Uzumaki Naruto. Cita-cita : Jadi hokage.**

Kakashi memijat kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ini lagi... Apa pula hokage itu? Kebanyakan makan micin ya jadinya begini. Delusi akut. Sudahlah. Mau jadi hokage ke'. Hoka Hoka Bento ke'. Terserahmu lah. Bapak sudah tak bisa menyelamatkan masa depanmu, Nak. Ia membatin miris.

 **Hyuuga Neji. Cita-cita : Kenapa mau tahu? Kepo.**

Pria itu reflek terdiam. Ini kenapa jadi galakan murid dibanding guru?

 **Rock Lee. Cita-cita : Menjadi manusia muda selamanya seperti Edward Cullen!** _ **Ganbatte**_ **! Hidup semangat muda!**

Tak usah dikomentari. Baru melihat namanya saja, Kakashi telah memperkirakan bahwa cita-cita anak didiknya yang satu ini, pasti tidak akan lebih waras dibanding Sai dan yang lainnya. Kakashi mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Ampun, Tuhan. Terlalu berat cobaan-Mu. Mengapa ia dipertemukan dengan siswa-siswa jelmaan siluman seperti mereka? Tolong Baim, ya Allah.

Dari sekian banyak murid-murid di kelas perwaliannya, apa tak ada yang beres barang seekor pun? Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada selembar kertas yang ujungnya nongol dari balik buku absen. Mata _heterochrom_ -nya menyipit. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Nah, ini dia. Yang namanya Uchiha pasti cita-citanya keren dan tidak mengecewakan.

Ditariknya lembaran angket tersebut, lalu diamati pelan-pelan, kata demi kata. Hingga sampai di baris terakhir, bola mata Kakashi sontak membulat sempurna.

" _WHAT THE_ —"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sleeping Cinderella**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oke, yang jadi pangerannya Uchiha Sasuketek basi. Puterinya si manis jembatan ancol Haruno Sakura-kura ninja. _Deal?_**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), humor garing, etc

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sekejap saja, suasana gaduh di ruangan kelas 12-A, mereda kala sang ketua kelas memelototi mereka sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol di papan tulis. Haruno Sakura, gadis beriris hijau itu berdiri dengan penuh wibawa di depan kelas ditemani oleh sang wakil, pemuda berambut seperti duren montong, Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang memimpin jalannya musyawarah, memilih para pemeran drama untuk acara perpisahan mereka nanti. Ya. Sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah, bagi mereka anak kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan lulus, agar dapat menampilkan persembahan terakhir kepada seluruh guru, adik kelas, dan orang tua siswa yang akan diundang. Dan yang akan mereka bawakan adalah : Sleeping Cinderella _._ _Crossover_ antara Sleeping Beauty dan Cinderella.

"Jadi kira-kira siapa yang cocok sebagai ratu jahat?"

Sakura bertanya dengan suara lantang. Semua saling pandang. Tak ada yang bisa direkomendasikan. Wajah mereka semua _innocent_ dan tanpa dosa. Tak cocok jadi penjahat. Sebenarnya, Ino lah yang selalu kebagian mendapat peran antagonis dalam setiap pementasan. Didukung oleh muka judes dan bibir yang aktif mencong ke sana ke mari, ia selalu mantap berakting sebagai ibu tiri atau nenek sihir. Bukan akting juga, sih. Gadis itu cukup jadi dirinya sendiri di atas panggung dan jadilah dirinya wanita keji. Namun berhubung ini drama terakhir, ia sudah mengeluarkan _statement_ bahwa Yamanaka Ino telah pensiun dari dunia per-ibu tiri-an. Akhirnya, ia didapuk sebagai _make up artist_ yang bekerja di balik layar. Lumayan, lawan mainnya kali ini akan terhindar dari tuli permanen akibat mendengar teriakan _supersonic_ dari Ino.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kriterianya apa? Biar kita putuskan sama-sama." Hinata, yang berperan sebagai peri baik hati bersama Tenten dan Shino, angkat bicara. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju.

Gadis _pink_ itu memegang dagu, berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Cantik, dingin, tinggi, kelihatan pintar, kalau bisa rambutnya panjang."

Tunggu dulu... Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, kok sepertinya familiar ya...

Semua mata tertuju pada Hyuuga Neji.

Merasakan hawa-hawa aneh yang berasal dari area sekitarnya, membuat pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu mendongakkan wajah dari ponsel yang ia genggam. "Apa?" tanyanya curiga dengan berjuta perasaan waswas yang memenuhi jiwa. Dari tadi ia hanya sibuk mengutak-atik HP tanpa ada prasangka buruk akan dipilih. Palingan jadi bagian properti. Begitu pikirnya. Tetapi semua perkiraan itu musnah, ketika melihat Sakura mengacungkan jempol kepadanya seraya mengucapkan seuntai kalimat. Kalimat yang langsung membuat ia merasakan sakitnya menjadi seorang pria manis nan cantik berambut indah.

"Selamat, Neji- _kun_. Kau jadi ratu peri ibu tiri yang jahat."

' **TRANG.'**

Bunyi apa itu yang berasal dari dalam dadanya?

"Ratu peri ibu tiri yang jahat?" Ia bertanya tak percaya. Peran macam apa sampai bisa rangkap-rangkap begitu? Yang bikin naskah pasti otaknya geser. Sudah jadi ratu, peri, ibu tiri, jahat pula. Kenapa tidak sekalian tambah peran jadi ibu kos yang galak!

 _Gila, tega ya kalian!_ batinnya dengan wajah _stoic_. Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia ingin menangis, tampang datar harus selalu diutamakan. "Memangnya tak ada orang lain? Masa..."— _laki-laki tampan sepertiku_ —"jadi ratu?"

"Tak ada yang namanya raja peri." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu menuliskan nama Neji di papan tulis secara sepihak tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik nama.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan dengan gembira sambil mencolek-colek Neji dan memberi selamat kepada dirinya. Sementara pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah duduk kaku bak arca seraya menahan air mata di sudut kelas. Dipikirnya dia doyan apa jadi ratu! Ia mendumel habis-habisan walau akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir setelah bertubi-tubi diperlakukan secara biadab oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Karena sudah diberi kedipan mata oleh Sakura dan karena khawatir akan diamuk massa jika menolak, ia pun tutup mulut. Toh, ini merupakan drama pertama dan terakhir kali. Jika ada apa-apa (semisal dilempari tomat busuk oleh penonton), ia bisa melarikan diri ke luar negeri dengan identitas baru dan hidup damai selama-lamanya.

Sakura kemudian melipat tangan di dada, memandangi tulisan di papan dengan puas. Tinggal dua peran lagi. Tetapi justru inilah bagian tersulit. Tak boleh salah pilih. Siapa yang pantas memerankan pangeran?

"Saku- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau Sasuke saja? Dia kan cakep." Naruto berbisik halus di samping telinganya.

Netra _emerald_ Sakura sontak berputar. Sasuke? Tubuhnya berbalik dan melirik pemuda itu dengan malas. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja dengan kulit bak porselen dan rambutnya yang gelap. Mata tajam, wajah menawan, serta postur tubuh yang aduhai, membuat ia sering jadi sorotan di sekolah. Dari segi fisik, ia memang paling berkompeten untuk dicalonkan sebagai pangeran. Tapi masalahnya... dia itu pemalas dan sengaknya tak ada dua! Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang. Bobo cantik di belakang tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Mau ada nuklir meleduk di sini juga ia tak akan ambil pusing. Siswa lain bawa buku, dia bawa bantal. Untung saja cerdas. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah dideportasi ke kelas bawah.

Sasuke merupakan pilihan terakhir (kalau bisa, ia tak dimasukkan ke dalam daftar pilihan) untuk diikutsertakan dalam sebuah pementasan apapun. Pernah sekali waktu, pemuda itu ditawari menjadi pangeran dalam lomba drama antar sekolah oleh Kepsek Jiraiya. Ia cuma menjawab, 'berani bayar berapa? Kalau sepuluh juta, oke.' Pak Kepsek langsung muntah darah dan ia tak jadi pangeran. Tak mungkin anggaran sekolah dipakai cuma buat mengupah anak itu. Akhirnya, tak ada lagi yang berani menawari dia sebagai peran utama. Ya, iyalah! Mending sewa Leonardo Di Caprio sekalian. Ketika ditanyakan alasan mengapa ia mematok harga, alasannya cuma satu. Aset ketampanan Uchiha itu tak ternilai. Cuih.

"Ogah." Mulut Sakura manyun. "Mau bayar gajinya sepuluh juta?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk sambil nyengir. Kalau disuruh bayar, ia juga tak ikhlas sebenarnya. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Siapa tahu Sasuke sudah insyaf. "Lihat dulu responnya."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Mungkin Naruto benar, lihat dulu responnya. Kalau dia macam-macam, lempar pakai bangku.

"Halo, Uchiha- _san_. Kau jadi pangeran."

Suara Sakura yang membahana membuat teman-teman lainnya kasak kusuk penasaran. Kerasukan jin ifrit mana ketua mereka sampai bisa nekat menawari sang _prodigy_ Uchiha untuk bermain drama. Kelas mereka lagi miskin, woy! Uang kas tidak cukup buat nyogok Sasuke. Dia kan aktor termahal di sekolah. Masa' harus ngumpul duit lagi? Sedangkan Neji sudah senewen berat. Giliran pemeran pangeran saja, ia tak dilirik sama sekali.

Yang dipanggil tak merespon. Diam kayak batang pisang. Sakura mengerutkan kening dan baru saja akan menyuruh Kiba untuk mengecek apakah orang itu masih bernyawa atau tidak, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah. Waktu serasa berputar lambat. Bagai gerak _slow motion_ di film-film, dengan mata sayu dan menyipit, pemuda itu perlahan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke belakang, mengusap dahinya yang agak basah oleh keringat (atau iler? tapi mana ada iler di jidat) dengan gaya jumawa, lantas mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya sendiri dengan kaos putih yang ia kenakan di dalam kemejanya yang tak terkancing, hingga perut kotak-kotaknya terpampang jelas. Aduh auratnya, Mak! Itu badan apa takjil puasa? Seger bener! Inikah yang dinamakan aset ketampanan Uchiha yang tak ternilai harganya? Kegiatan sederhana saja bisa terlihat kece jika sasuke yang melakukan. Lee langsung berasa kayak boneka dakocan duduk di sampingnya. Iman Sakura mulai goyah karena salah fokus. Kalau begini caranya, gadai sertifikat tanah juga dia rela buat menyewa Sasuke (di kamar).

"Hn?" pemuda Uchiha itu kini duduk bersandar di kursi sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura berdehem sejenak setelah sempat khilaf atas keseksian Sasuke. "Kau jadi pangeran," katanya _to the point_.

"Tapi aku dan teman-teman tidak mau bayar. Gratis. Berkontribusilah sedikit wahai cucu Adam. Kita sudah mau lulus." Gadis itu buru-buru menyambung sebelum si perut seks—si pemalas ini memasang harga terlampau tinggi.

Pemuda itu masih diam dan kembali menunduk seraya bersidekap, tampak berpikir. Naruto ikut deg-degan. Khawatir kalau Sasuke ngomong yang tidak-tidak, manusia pertama yang akan jadi sasaran tinju ketua kelas pasti dirinya yang notabene merekomendasikan. Lama... Cukup lama sampai membuat suasana ricuh lagi. Sakura mulai sewot.

"Kalau tidak mau ya bilang—"

"Oke."

Seisi kelas terkesiap. Ini fatamorgana pendengaran ya? Kok tadi sepertinya dia bilang oke.

"Ulang lagi?" Sakura mencondongkan diri ke depan, memegang daun kuping kirinya.

"Oke. Aku jadi pangeran."

Senyum sumringah kontan terbit di wajah Sakura. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan bersama Naruto, yang senang karena tak jadi kena tonjok ketua.

"Tapi..."

Satu kata penuh makna itu mampu membuat euphoria seisi kelas praktis terhenti. Sementara kurva yang terbentuk di bibir Sakura, mulai bertransformasi menjadi garis horizontal. Tampangnya masam tiba-tiba. Ia harusnya sadar, bahwa yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu tak mungkin rendah hati dan mau membantu. Pasti ada embel-embel yang mengekor di belakang ucapannya.

"Tapi apa? Bayar?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Yang jadi puterinya harus kau, Haruno."

Mampus. Ini sih lebih parah dibanding disuruh membayar sepuluh juta.

Gadis itu tertawa hambar sembari menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Maaf-maaf saja, ya. Aku kan ketua kelas di sini. Jadi tugasku sebagai koordinator," sahutnya tegas.

Mamam tuh alasan! Sesungguhnya Sakura memang sama jahanamnya seperti Sasuke. Ia paling anti jika disuruh main drama. Bedanya, ia memilih jalan birokratis dibanding Sasuke yang memilih jalan iblis (karena tega memeras orang lain). Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha keras untuk selalu menjadi ketua. Mau ketua kelas, ketua panitia, ketuaan, yang penting ketua! Supaya dia bisa menjalankan taktik jenius ini dan terhindar dari peran apapun yang akan dibebankan padanya. Ditambah lagi, ia bisa seenak jidat nunjuk-nunjuk orang.

Sasuke licik dan mata duitan sementara Sakura picik dan otak setan. Cucok.

"Masih ada Naruto yang mewakilimu sebagai pengatur acara. Jangan mentang-mentang jadi ketua, kau bisa seenak jidat menunjuk-nunjuk orang lain, sementara kau ditunjuk tapi menolak. Itu tidak adil namanya."

Skak mat. Sakura tertegun dan gelisah. Apalagi semua kawan-kawannya tampak mengamini apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Ta-tapi kan..."

"Aku setuju, Sakura. Sekali-sekali jangan berdiri di balik layar, dong. Wakili kelas kita di depan umum." Ino, yang memang dasarnya gampang dikompori, kelihatan telah terhasut oleh rayuan dajjal Sasuke. Ia berteriak dengan suara lumba-lumbanya untuk mendukung kebijakan Uchiha. Tak lupa dengan kepalan tangan teracung ke atas. Di sampingnya, Hinata dan Tenten tampak manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Sementara Chouji, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya mulai ikut-ikutan berdiri dan rusuh. Bahkan Sai sudah mengibarkan spanduk bertulis **'BBM saja sudah turun, kenapa ketua kelas tidak ikut turun ke panggung**.' Buset. Cepat amat buat spanduk. Lagipula, kenapa semua orang jadi berkomplot melawannya?

"Eh.. Apa-apaan nih?" Gadis itu mundur selangkah. "Naruto, bantuin dong!"

Naruto gelagapan. Bagaimana mau bantuin kalau ia sendiri saja tidak tau mau ngapain. Di lain pihak ia ingin membela Sakura, tetapi di sisi lain, ia jujur lebih menyetujui kata-kata Sasuke.

"Berkontribusilah sedikit wahai cucu Hawa. Kita sudah mau lulus." Sasuke, dengan tampang songongnya berbicara bak koordinator demonstrasi, disusul oleh seruan dari para penghianat yang telah membelot ke pihaknya.

"Ya. Tenang. Harap tenang, Saudara-saudara." Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengamankan situasi yang semakin tak kondusif. Jika dibiarkan, maka akan terjadi revolusi di kelas ini dan ia akan dikudeta. Posisinya sedang di ujung tanduk sekarang.

"Saku- _chan_ , menyerah saja lah. Lagian, kalau ada Sasuke dan Ketua jadi pemeran utama, pasti drama kita akan laku."

Sakura mengigit bibir dengan kesal, tak terima kekalahan ternyata ada di pihaknya. Ia lalu menatap bengis ke arah Sasuke, sebelum memekik keras. "IYA! PUAS SEKARANG?! KANCUT BABON!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Begitu kan baru adil."

Setelah kondisi pasca unjuk rasa perlahan mulai damai, dengan masih berselimut dongkol, gadis bersurai cerah itu mulai menuliskan semua nama-nama pemeran di papan tulis. "Oke, yang jadi pangerannya, Uchiha Sasuketek basi dan puterinya—"

"Haruno Sakura-kura ninja. _Deal_?" Kalimatnya dipotong dan diambil alih Sasuke.

" _DEALLL_!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Uzumaki Naruto berseri-seri dengan ekspresi bangga. Acara perpisahan tahun ini berjalan meriah dan drama kelas mereka ditanggapi secara positif oleh para hadirin yang memenuhi undangan. Bahkan Neji, digadang-gadang mampu menggeser posisi Ino sebagai ibu tiri paling kejam. Ia ternyata lebih sadis dalam mendalami peran. Shino dan Kiba, malah sempat dianiaya dan kena gampar di atas panggung. Mungkin karena masih menyimpan dendam kesumat akibat dipilih sebagai ratu atau memang terlalu menghayati, entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti semua penonton terkesima melihat drama Sleeping Cinderella mereka. Sekarang, tinggal _scene_ terakhir antara puteri dan pangeran. Setelah itu, mereka bisa merayakan keberhasilan mereka di kafe depan sekolah. Ditraktir sang wali kelas, Kakashi- _sensei_ yang biasanya pelit luar biasa. _Awesome_.

Di ujung sana, dua orang anak manusia itu kini berdiri berhadapan dan saling bergenggaman tangan di tengah panggung. Suasana yang hikmat semakin menyentuh karena alunan musik instrumental yang menyayat hati. _Ending_ drama ini memang sengaja dirombak total. Mereka ingin akhir yang mengenaskan. Sang pangeran membangunkan Cinderella yang tertidur, namun akhirnya ia harus pergi meninggalkan sang puteri karena tugas negara. Sebenarnya, Sakura mengusulkan agar pangerannya mati karena dimutilasi Cinderella yang ternyata punya selingkuhan pedagang narkoba. Tapi tak ada yang setuju. Siapa yang sudi menyaksikan drama sekolahan bertema _suspense_ dan _thriller_? Orang tua murid yang hadir bisa-bisa jantungan di tempat.

"Tega nian engkau meninggalkan aku sendirian berpeluk sunyi seperti ini."

Sasuke meremas lembut jemari Sakura yang sedang berakting sedih, membuat gadis itu menengadah untuk memandang si pangeran. Ceritanya, mereka akan saling tatap-tatapan sebelum pangeran melangkah pergi, kemudian sang puteri pingsan dan tertidur selamanya. _Ending_ yang sangat busuk sebenarnya. Namun berhubung yang memainkan drama adalah dua orang yang memiliki kredibilitas tinggi di sekolah, maka yang hadir juga ikut penasaran.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang tak pernah sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan sorot mata sangat lembut. Sialan. Gadis _pink_ itu harus mengakui bahwa Sasuketek basi ini ternyata sangat hebat dalam berakting. Suasana sedih, tampangnya yang sombong itu akan berubah menjadi muram. Suasana romantis, tampangnya yang jutek itu akan berubah menjadi penuh cinta. Dan yang paling krusial, Sasuke rupanya tidak modus. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Alih-alih modus, Sasuke benar-benar memperlakukan dirinya secara sopan dan halus. Bahkan ketika tiba pada adegan ciuman, pemuda itu (yang awalnya Sakura pikir akan mencipoknya beneran), hanya mendekatkan wajah secara kilat lalu pura-pura mengecupnya. Mengejutkan dan yah... profesional.

Jika gadis lain yang menjadi lawan main Sasuke, mungkin nama drama ini akan berubah menjadi 'Cinde-rella diapain aja ama abang'.

"Pangeran, mengapa engkau begitu kejam?"

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengusap pipi seolah sedang mengusap air mata. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawabnya lirih.

"Seberapa besar?"

Sakura sempat _blank_. Dialog ini tak ada dalam naskah. Sebelum tampil, Naruto memang berpesan, agar akting mereka bisa lebih luwes, mereka diberi kebebasan sesuka hati mengubah dialog yang ada, asal tetap berpegang pada pakem yang telah ditentukan. Masalahnya, Sasuke berpegang pada pakem yang mana? Tiba-tiba ditanyai seberapa besar, ia harus menjawab apa? 'Sebesar kutil di dadamu, Pangeran.' Begitu?

"Sebesar dunia, seluas semesta, dan sedalam samudera di dalam jiwa." Haha. Jangan remehkan kemampuan ngibul Haruno Sakura.

Senyap...

Penonton semakin larut dalam suasana. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat memegang tisu. Antara dua, mau menghapus ingus atau ingin menimpuki sang pangeran dan puteri pakai gumpalan tisu bekas. Sementara Sasuke masih setia memegang tangan Sakura dengan helaan napas berat yang terdengar samar. Bibirnya agak pucat dengan bulir keringat sedikit muncul menghiasi pelipisnya. Alis gadis itu bertaut. Lha? Ini anak kenapa? Kebelet pipis atau asma?

"Jadi..."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Apa?" Sakura memajukan telinganya. Suara pemuda itu terlalu kecil karena tertutupi latar musik biola dan piano. Lagipula mengapa dia harus bisik-bisik disaat seperti ini?

"Aku..."

"Aku apa?" Gadis itu mulai gemas. "Ngomong yang jelas." Ia merisik.

"AKU INGIN KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU." Suara bariton yang menggema memecah hening ke seluruh penjuru aula membuat suara riuh penonton reflek menjadi-jadi. Sayup-sayup pekikan ' _so sweet_ ' bersahut-sahutan ke udara.

Naruto dan seluruh siswa kelas 12-A yang _stand by_ di belakang layar sontak melongo.

"Memangnya ada adegan kayak gitu?" Ino menyenggol lengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman skenario yang berada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Si Teme ngambil adegan darimana, sih?" Ia menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Naskah yang kau berikan sudah benar, kan?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Naruto."

"Improvisasi kali." Sai menyahut dari belakang.

Naruto mendecakkan lidah. "Improv sih improv. Tapi ini nambah-nambahin cerita. Endingnya harus ganti kalau begini," timpalnya gusar. Tatapannya mengarah pada Cinderella malang yang kini berdiri kaku dengan muka bengong.

Sakura belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Ia benar-benar tidak siap sama sekali. Biarpun sedang berakting dilamar oleh pemuda se-sedeng Sasuke, tetap saja bikin hati panas dingin doki-doki kuch kuch hota he. Soalnya, pemuda itu sungguh memperhatikannya dengan mata berkilau serta raut tegang seolah menunggu jawaban. Oy, biasa aja dong aktingnya! Ini kita mau dapat piala Oscar?! Ia kan jadi keki!

Sakura berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang berdiri mengamati di samping panggung. Ia gugup. Otaknya buntu. Trus gimana dong? Mau diapain nih? Oksigen mana oksigen... Tolong dokter tolong...

Naruto mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan mata, kemudian memberi kode dengan mulut dan tangannya. "Lanjutin aja. Lanjutin."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Hayo, deh," jawabnya spontan dan sekenanya.

Naruto yang menepuk jidat, membuat Sakura menyadari kebodohannya. Mana ada Cinderella dilamar, jawabnya cuma 'Hayo, deh'. Memangnya diajak main gaplek!

"Ma-maksudku—aku menerima pinanganmu, wahai Pangeran. Aku akan menikah denganmu, membangun bahtera cinta bersamamu, hingga maut memisahkan kau dan aku." Ia cepat-cepat meralat jawabannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih keren. Setelah itu, merangkul mesra lengan Sasuke .

Teriakan siswa dimana-mana. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

Sakura pun tetap mempertahankan senyuman, berharap agar Chouji—yang kastanya paling rendah hingga ditugaskan sebagai tukang angkat dan pesuruh—segera menutup tirai agar ia bisa terlepas dari si kampret ini. Uchiha kurang asam! Mereka bukan lagi main drama, tapi mengarang bebas. Seenaknya mengubah-ubah jalan cerita.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersentak saat suara Sasuke kembali berkumandang. Semua orang keheranan tanpa terkecuali, menunggu kira-kira apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis seraya balas merangkul erat tubuh gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Kalian semua mendengarnya? Kalian semua adalah saksi bahwa gadis ini menerima lamaranku."

"HAH?!"

"APA?!"

"KYAA!"

Beragam jenis ekspresi kekagetan kembali mewarnai suasana. Mata semua murid nyaris melompat ke luar. Terutama anak kelas 12-A, yang merasa bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa. "Sstt... Teme, jangan bercanda. Ayo cepat turun."

"Ayam, turun! Sakura sudah mau semaput, tuh." Ino menyambung kalimat Naruto sembari memberi isyarat dengan cara mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat, plus delikan mata tajam ala-ala ibu tiri. Kalau ini ajang Sasuke untuk mengerjai Sakura, pemuda itu harus menghadapi omelan ganas darinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun juga ini kelewatan. Terlebih lagi, orang tua mereka juga ada di tempat ini.

Sasuke tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Ia justru lanjut berbicara dengan tenang. "Tak lupa aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno yang telah mengizinkanku untuk melakukan aksi ini. Juga kepada seluruh keluargaku."

Segerombol manusia berparas rupawan yang disinyalir sebagai keluarga besar Uchiha, melambai dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Siulan-siulan meluncur bebas dari segala sudut. Di pojok aula, para gadis menggelinjang iri karena tak tahan menahan gejolak keromantisan ini. Gak kuatttt _Senpai_ ~

"Nikmati pertunjukannya." Kakashi- _sensei_ ternyata telah berdiri di antara anak-anak walinya. "Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?" lanjutnya lagi dengan bibir tersungging.

Naruto menoleh takjub. "Ini serius?"

"Hiks.. Aku ditikung Sasuke."

"Uchiha kebelet kawin."

" _Sensei_ , sudah tahu?"

Serbuan pertanyaan dari seluruh murid-muridnya, dibalas Kakashi dengan ulasan senyum penuh arti.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mengikik senang dengan pupil berbinar-binar. Sementara para pemuda, cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jadi selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini, mereka semua, sadar tak sadar, telah dimanfaatkan secara tidak langsung? Terkutuk kau, Sasuke. Mereka diam-diam mulai menimbang-nimbang, kira-kira di restoran mahal mana tempat mereka akan memeras sang pangeran. Ganti rugi moriil. Apalagi Neji, yang telah susah payah menjadi ratu cuma untuk memeriahkan acara lamaran ketua kelas tersayang.

Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Ia sudah lumpuh layu dengan kepala berkunang-kunang dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke—ah, bukan... calon suaminya.

"Hey, Sleeping Cinderella. Mau benar-benar kucium supaya bangun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yosh. Satu lagi arsip yang selesai. Masih ada beberapa lagi *nangis di pojok WC. Terinspirasi dari beberapa orang kawan yang memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Kalian kampret luar biasa XD mentang-mentang udah nikah, nanyain kapan nyusul mulu. Sombong lu *lempar Orochimaru (lho?) wokwokwokwok. Gak ding. Becanda. Aku kan masih muda, Tante. Btw, Semoga bahagia selamanya untuk mereka & semua pasangan di luar sana ;D Ingat, ini hanya fanfic. Jangan diambil hati. Kebahagiaan seseorang tidak ditentukan dari cepat atau lambatnya dia menikah. Asik :p _Well_ , gimana minna?

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake :**

"Kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu ke ruang guru?"

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, setelah mempersilahkan salah satu anak perwaliannya untuk ikut duduk di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu dengan saksama. "Jujur aku terkejut membaca apa yang kau tulis di angket, Sasuke." Ia melanjutkan.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala. "Apa ada yang salah, _Sensei_?"

Kening Kakashi berkerut. Ia mengambil lembaran kertas fenomenal yang sempat membuat batinnya gonjang-ganjing dan bertanya-tanya. Oleh karena rasa penasaran yang begitu mendalam, maka ia mengundang sang pemilik angket untuk diinterogasi secara langsung. "Cita-citamu menikah muda setelah lulus SMA?" Mata Kakashi membulat. Masalahnya, yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah muridnya yang kerap menjadi bahan fantasi anak gadis di kamar tidur. Biasanya, laki-laki tampan tak akan berpikir secepat itu untuk menikah. Apalagi di usia yang tergolong sangat muda. Karena memang begitu kodratnya. Contohnya saja Kakashi. Ia ganteng dan ia jomblo. Hiks!

"Benar. Seperti orang tuaku dulu."

Reaksi pertama saat ia mendengar jawaban Sasuke adalah memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan 'sumpeh lo?' lalu memicingkan mata. Berupaya mencari-cari unsur-unsur kebohongan dari wajah _cool_ itu. Nihil. Anak ini jujur sepertinya.

"Tidak kuliah?"

"Menikah tak akan menghambat pendidikan."

Kakashi menelan ludah. "Tapi Sasuke..." Ia mencoba memberi pengertian dan pencerahan. Mungkin saja muridnya ini berkeinginan memiliki istri hanya karena kebanyakan nonton telenovela. Bisa jadi. Sudah sepatutnya ia sebagai guru, memberi petuah dan pedoman bagi siswa yang tersesat. Menikah bukanlah urusan main-main dan sepele. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Menikah adalah penyatuan dua kepala, dua pikiran, dan dua keluarga besar dalam satu hubungan suci. Ia saja yang sudah bangkotan begini belum menikah karena merasa belum sanggup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana dengan anak didiknya yang sudah berniat untuk melangkahinya. Jangan protes dan menganggapnya sok tahu dan sirik hanya karena status single-nya. Begini-begini, Kakashi sering ikut seminar keluarga. Bukankah ia calon suami yang mempesona? Ayo, _ladies_. Siapa yang mau mendaftar?

"Terus anak orang nanti mau dikasih makan apa?" tanyanya halus. Setahu Kakashi sebagai guru Biologi, manusia normal tak akan kenyang jika hanya diberi gombalan. Harus ada karbohidrat, protein, vitamin, mineral, dan itu semua butuh duit. Kecuali jika Sasuke memang berencana untuk mengadaptasi hidup seperti Tarzan. Pindah ke hutan belantara, pakai cawat, gelantungan di pohon, lalu berteriak 'auo' sebelum berburu.

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan balik memandang gurunya dengan tatapan 'plis deh.' Kakashi agak tersinggung. Urusan kawin-kawinan ini ternyata mampu menyentil perasaannya yang sensitif.

"Bukannya sombong ya, _Sensei_."

Lubang Hidung Kakashi kembang kempis. Bukannya sombong tapi gayanya sengak bin songong begitu.

"Uchiha adalah keluarga tajir. Biarpun tak bekerja seumur hidup, istri saya bisa disuapi berlian tiap hari."

Kakashi makin senewen. Sekaligus sirik. Plus menyesal. Mengapa ia terlahir sebagai pria tulen. Kalau jadi wanita, mungkin _headline_ koran sebentar lagi akan menampilkan siluet wajahnya yang tertutup masker dengan judul **'Seorang staf pengajar mesum memperkosa dan mengawini paksa seorang murid dari klan Uchiha di ruang guru.'** Bagaimanapun juga, iming-iming disuap berlian tiap hari adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan, bahkan untuk lelaki macho seperti dirinya. Pantas saja hampir semua marga Uchiha itu tampan dan blink-blink. Makannya berlian. Jangan-jangan minumnya emas putih.

"Lagipula..." Kakashi seketika menoleh saat Sasuke kembali berujar, dan pria itu bersumpah sempat melihat semburat tipis kemerahan muncul di pipi pucat Sasuke. Idih. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan seorang Uchiha yang dingin ini malu-malu nafsu. Kalau ada yang lihat, bisa gempar satu sekolah.

"... Untuk apa memacari gadis itu dan membuatnya menunggu lama? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kami berdua langsung dipersatukan dalam ikatan serius yang diberkati Tuhan? Untuk masalah rezeki, aku serahkan pada Yang Di Atas. Yang jelas aku siap jika harus bekerja keras untuk istriku nanti."

' **JLEB.'**

Mana _rontgen_? Jangan-jangan hatinya sudah tersilet-silet dan terpotong dua. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar menghujam relung hatinya yang masih kosong dan berdebu tanpa pendamping. Sebagai bujangan, ia kesinggung abis. Namun tak ayal, ini cukup membuatnya terharu dan yakin akan keputusan pemuda itu. Muridnya memang serius. Dan yang terpenting, Sasuke yang ia anggap masih bocah, ternyata jauh lebih dewasa di banding dirinya. Ah, durjana sekali kau, Nak.

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Kedua sikunya ia daratkan di atas meja dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Ia menganggap perkara tersebut sudah selesai. Namun, masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis mana yang kau maksud?" Kakashi bertanya dengan raut wajah menggoda. Sasuke memang terkenal selalu sendiri dan tak punya pasangan. Namun ia yakin, jika pemuda itu telah berkehendak akan melepas masa lajang setelah lulus SMA, pasti ada seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut dan menggaet hatinya. Tidak mungkin kan, ia menikahi dirinya sendiri di depan penghulu? Sinting itu namanya.

Sasuke hanya menunduk malu lantas mengedikkan bahu. "Yang pasti, dia selalu ada di sini." Ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Dasar gombal! Kakashi segera memerintahkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum ia klepek-klepek sama si Uchiha satu itu. Ia kemudian merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja, namun di saat ia akan menyusun beberapa map, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka satu buku paket Biologi bersampul hijau. Ternyata ada satu angket lagi yang terselip di sana. Atas nama Haruno Sakura. Ia meraih kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya perlahan. Dengan alis terangkat, ia lalu menyandingkan dua angket milik Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **Uchiha Sasuke. Cita-cita : Menikah muda setelah lulus SMA. Membahagiakan keluarga dan istriku kelak.**

 **Haruno Sakura. Cita-cita : Menjadi wanita yang baik untuk orang tua, saudara, serta suami dan anakku kelak.**

Kakashi menahan tawa. Apakah ini kebetulan? Lucu sekali. Sepertinya ia harus segera berguru pada dua orang muridnya ini.


End file.
